


Tooth and Nail

by BrandiLeean



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marriage, Original Fiction, Past Torture, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: A mysterious woman with strange abilities and a dark and tormented past rises with no other reason but to play and have a little fun. Tired of living her life in fear and uncertainty she creates mischief to entertain herself.





	1. Chapter 1

My callouses have grown soft, I am no longer the merciless phantom I once was. 

Darkness..."Who hurt you this time? Can you tell which one of us did it?"

Horror..."I brought some fresh rats for you just like you asked." 

Despair..."Yes, a golden crown with inverted spikes, quite suitable for a woman who feels no pain."

They say that ones past transgressions do not define who they are. However, I can't ignore the blood I've spilt on behalf of the monster that is caged inside me.

I've lived a majority of my life as an outcast. I was never one to settle for an average, peaceful life. The Moon is my energy source, I come alive at night. While the world is sleeping I am listening to the songs that denote my prowess and power my motivation. 

However, I am not bitter or cold towards the world. In fact, I wish to change it for the better. I am surrounded by close minded, indifferent machines. You're either with or against them, right or wrong, black or white. But I am here to provide the grey area. 

There is only one person I trust with my vision for a more peaceful future and he is the love of my life. Uta, a mask maker from the 4th Ward. With the Clowns disbanded, I have to bring life back into this dismal place. I am through with living a life of grief and terror. but I always wonder, is a creature like myself able to obtain a happy ending?

I am Ayumu Ihara, the Queen of Fools and the world is my stage.


	2. Humble Beginnings

"So, there's a rumor going around that your engaged Amie? Misaki smiles.

"Yep!" I hold out my left hand flaunting the ring. 

Uta was very conflicted as to what style I would be interested in. I simply told him that I trusted his judgement because I am practically head over heels for his aestheticism.

The ring itself is gunmetal grey stainless steel with blood red stones set as an eternity band.

"Oh, it's really...interesting. Don't get me wrong, it's very beautiful."

I look up at her as I emptied the mop bucket into a large drain in the back of the restaurant.

"Well, dare I say we are a very interesting pair."

"Which reminds me, when am I going to get a chance to meet Uta? You talk about him all the time but I haven't seen him once. I know he picks you up from work every night but you guys always disappear before I leave."

'It's for your own good.' I thought.

"You'll get to meet him tonight. I'll make sure he stays long enough to at least say hello."

I applied for a job at a burger restaurant to support myself and my fiancé. I don't make much even by working six days a week, but it's enough to help pay bills and for our little luxuries.

Lights off, alarm set, doors locked. He was standing out back waiting for me. He has his head down looking at his cellphone.

I walk up to him and peck his cheek, "Hello, sweetheart."

Misaki stands beside me reaching out her hand, "You must be Uta, I'm Misaki. Amie has told me a lot about you!'

He looks up smiles at Misaki. "Has she? Well, I hope it's been nothing but good things?" 

Her beaming expression transforms into one of trepidation. 

"K-kakugan!? Ayumu...you're engaged to a ghoul? I knew something was wrong with you!" She shrieks.

She bolts to her car and immediately drives away.

"I really hope she put her seatbelt on."

I sigh and close my eyes and wave two fingers in the air.

"Did you erase her memory?" Uta questions.

"Only of the the last ten minutes. She won't remember meeting you." My eyes shift to the ground as the feeling of hurt begins to pool inside my chest.

"I believe you should consider working at the shop." He says sternly, rubbing my back.

"What will I do?" I ask with misty eyes.

"Why don't you sell the jewelry you make? I'll allow you to share the shop with me. We share most everything as it is already." He rolls his eyes.

"I love you so much." I coo.

"I'm quite positive I love you more." He lifts my head up with his finger underneath my chin.

Nose to nose, he doesn't kiss me as I was expecting. Instead, he just stares into my eyes with a sensual smirk. Most feel fear when they are met with eyes of a ghoul. However, I am comfortable with it. In fact, I believe it to be alluring. I don't see a ravenous predator, I see a person who is misunderstood. 

He closes his eyes and his lips caress mine. What starts as slowly tugging became quick and desperate sucking. I accidentally let out a tiny moan and he gives a little chuckle.

Uta stops, I can sense his passion as if his aura was a flame.

"I've been waiting all night for this." 

Suddenly, he picks me up as if I were a princess and begins walking back t o the shop.


End file.
